


A Year in Pictures

by Anyawen, GS_Marling



Series: beekeeper q [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Instagram, and occasionally other random things, and other foods, and use them about how you'd expect, bond just loves scrambled eggs OKAY?!, do not copy to another site, even secret agents have social media accounts, food pics, gratuitous pics of scrambled eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GS_Marling/pseuds/GS_Marling
Summary: Bond likes scrambled eggs. And nice looking meals. And interesting architectural details or scenery. Naturally, he posts favorite photos to Instagram. It's a private account - heisa secret agent after all. But he keeps it as a photo album of sorts.
Relationships: james bond/scrambled eggs
Series: beekeeper q [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810954
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	A Year in Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 007 fest day 2 - Food Day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
